winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 108
A Friendship Sundered is the eighth episode of the first season of the Winx Club. Synopsis The witches cause Riven to have an accident, implicating Bloom as the culprit. A furious quarrel bursts out between Riven and Bloom. The Specialists side with Bloom, leaving Riven on his own. Plot Bloom continues to dream about Daphne who beckons her to remember, the dream is so intense that Bloom wakes up and was actually talking in her sleep. Flora tells her that today is a holiday. It is the Day of the Rose, where everybody celebrates their own mother. Flora and Tecna goes home, while Musa, Bloom and Stella stay on campus. Stella reveals that her parents are getting divorced, and Musa reveals that her mother had passed away when she was young. The girls then comfort each other and Stella receives an invitation to the big rose ball by Prince Sky. At Cloud Tower, Griffin angrily scolds the Trix for breaking into the Alfea after getting a letter from Faragonda, but instead of disciplining them, she gives them one more chance. This time, ruining the blossoming alliance between the Red Fountain specialists and Alfea fairies. Musa spends her time alone at Alfea as she remembers her mother while Bloom and Stella go to Magix for the festival of the Rose. After Bloom and Riven have an argument, the Trix disguise Knut as Timmy, who gives Bloom a helmet as a peace-offering to Riven. What Bloom does not know is that Timmy went home for the day and the helmet is more of a hypno-gadget. And so, without that knowledge she gives it to Riven as an apology and Riven accepts. After that she returns to the group and Stella asked where she had been and Bloom tells her. It is then that Stella explains to Bloom that Timmy is nowhere near Magix. After Bloom finds out the truth she tries to stop Riven, but Darcy interferes and deactivates the helmet, causing Riven to lose control and he crashes, Darcy appears and heals him. Bloom then tries to get Darcy away from Riven and explains that it was the Trix who did this, but Riven does not believe her thinking that she deactivated the helmet so Brandon could win, even though he won by default. Bloom explains that the Trix send an imposter of Timmy to give her the helmet, but Riven denies it and explains that Timmy will not be back before this evening, telling Bloom to come up with a better excuse. He then blames his loss on Bloom, and is mad at his fellow Specialists for believing Bloom over him. But despite this unfortunate event, the bond between the Winx and Specialists continues to grow. Major Events *Bloom has her first encounter with Daphne. *There is a huge festival in Magix and a Wind rider race. *Stella tells Bloom and Musa that her parents are getting divorced. *Musa tells Stella and Bloom that her mother died when she was very young. Debuts *Matlin (hologram only) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz **Griselda (mentioned) *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Humans **Matlin *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut (disguised as Timmy) *Specialists **Riven **Sky (under alias Brandon) **Brandon (under alias Sky) Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Mean Girls Rule *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Flora and Tecna make a cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode. *Bloom is the only one to transform in this episode. *This is one of the two episodes to not receive a title change when 4Kids adapted the series, the other one was Miss Magix. *Scenes from this episode, episode 1, 2, 7, 10, and 22 were used for the Special "Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom". *The scene where the Winx were leaving for vacation was used in the Special "Revenge of the Trix". *The Day of the Rose is an unofficial holiday on the twelfth of February in Italy. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the Cinélume version: **Bloom tells her friends that she does not want to head back to Gardenia because it would make her even more homesick than she already was. **Griselda was the only teacher left at Alfea though she is unseen. **Wizgiz never makes a reference to turning into a basilisk to scare his mother. Instead he just tells Stella, Musa and Bloom that he has a mother as well. **Riven was not under the control of the Trix. He went with them on his own free will. *In the 4Kids version: **Bloom states that the reason she is not heading back to Gardenia is because she cannot read the "magical". **All the teachers, including Griselda and Wizgiz cleared out. Mistakes *As Griffin is telling the Trix of the alliance between the fairies and Specialists, and that she wants them to break it she is missing her gloves. *Icy is in her witch form when she smiles, learning that Griffin is allowing the Trix to use any means necessary to sabotage the relationship between the Specialists and fairies. *When fake Timmy is explaining to Bloom about the gift for Riven, it zooms out so we can see Icy, he is wearing the helmet already, but when they zoom back in, he still has to figure out how to open the box containing the helmet. *Just before Bloom was giving the helmet to Riven, we see Riven trying to put on another helmet. The first helmet was white and magenta. When Bloom was about to give Riven the second helmet, we can see that Riven's other helmet changes color, matching the second one. *When Bloom told Brandon about Riven losing control of his bike, her gloves were missing. *When Darcy is waking up Riven, her helmet is off. But when Riven wakes up, she still has to take it off. Episode_108_Mistake.jpg|Griffin's missing glove. WCEp108Mistake1.png|Icy incorrectly in her witch form. Episode_108_Mistake_(2).jpg|Bloom's missing glove. Adfg.png|Darcy with no helmet. WCEp108Mistake2.png|Darcy is suddenly wearing her helmet... Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes